


Perdido en su Laberinto

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando ella sueña, él la acompaña, y al volver, debe asegurarse de que han despertado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido en su Laberinto

Arthur ha disparado docenas de veces a un compañero para despertarlo, y volver a la realidad. Y no siente nada, o casi nada, lo que en su caso es igual a un pequeño cosquilleo en la mano, que no se trasluce en su expresión imperturbable. Porque él nunca se altera, no pierde el control, ni se pone nervioso; ese es su trabajo.

A Cobb le ha pegado ya varios balazos, y siempre en el medio de la frente, sin titubear. Desde el trabajo con Fischer ha notado que ya no tiene esa expresión de placidez que mostraba al “morir” en el sueño, como si esperara que fuera algo eterno, y le alegra; aunque eso tampoco lo demuestra.

Con Eames le pasa algo curioso; a veces desea que todas esas balas sean de verdad y no encontrarse en un sueño, pero reprime pronto ese pensamiento. Es Eames, el maldito Eames que se divierte a costa suya, el que siempre sueña en grande, con estepas y desiertos, el Eames con el que tiene cuentas pendientes que deberán arreglar en su momento, en la realidad, despiertos. Y dispara sin pensarlo mucho, listo para sus bromas, las mismas que ignorará.

Entonces ella llegó, y le trastocó el mundo. Literalmente, lo puso de cabeza, como le gustaba hacer en esos sueños extraños con los que experimentaba, esos que le permitía de vez en cuando visitar para que pudiera estudiarlos y planear la siguiente operación; su patio de juegos privado, como le llamaba.

Le había dicho varias veces, sin mayor inflexión en la voz, porque él no podía mostrar libremente sus emociones, que tuviera cuidado con aficionarse demasiado a esos paseos, porque muy pronto dejaría de soñar, pero a ella no le importaba; su mundo de sueños era mucho más divertido que cualquiera sobre el que no pudiera tener todo el control.

La primera vez que debió dispararle, en medio de una misión en la que ni siquiera tenía que estar, su mano no sintió sólo ese cosquilleo que lo atacaba muy de vez en cuando, en esta ocasión tembló. Y cuando la bala salió disparada, todo fue en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera hecho tan pesado que con un pequeño esfuerzo habría llegado a sacarla del camino. Pero no lo hizo, porque era su trabajo. Y tras verla caer, con una sonrisa de confianza, se llevó la pistola a la sien, y cerró los ojos. Él nunca antes había cerrado los ojos antes de dispararse.

Y cuando despertaban en el laboratorio, cada vez, su mirada era la primera que buscaba, inquieto, aunque jamás nadie lo habría notado. La veía despertar, sonriente, como si viniera de un paseo, y no de infiltrarse en los sueños de un extraño.

Ella notaba su mirada, y le guiñaba un ojo, casi burlona, como queriéndole decir que no debía preocuparse de que arruinara alguna misión; que era ya tan parte del equipo como cualquiera, e iba a buscar a Cobb, porque siempre buscaba a Cobb.

Él no decía nada, sólo iba tras sus papeles para anotar todo lo que hubieran logrado obtener del sujeto, y con cualquier excusa, desaparecía.

Desaparecía porque estaba buscando un baño, algún armario, cualquier lugar que pudiera darle un minuto de privacidad.

Entonces, cuando sabía que nadie podía verlo, sacaba el dado, lo lanzaba, y fijaba la mirada, sosteniendo el aliento hasta que lo veía dar una última vuelta y detenerse. Sólo en ese momento se permitía un suspiro de alivio, guardaba el tótem, y regresaba con los demás.

Necesitaba estar seguro de que no era un sueño, que ella estaba bien, en la realidad, con él.


End file.
